


Recollection

by kichihoshi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, aged-up, will add more as this progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: After ten years, Vil comes back to claim something from Azul.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Recollection

* * *

I return from alchemy class with a headache. It happens more often these days, but perhaps it is nothing of concern. The long hours of teaching, as well as the many duties attached to being a faculty in this college have been but a routine I’ve learned to deal with through rest and medicine. So, I will do what I always have done. Rest, and have my fill of deep fried meat.

The term is ending. Today’s class was the last, and nothing more can get between my and me much-awaited vacation. I plan to go back to the Sea of Corals, where I can revert to my original form, where I can shed this human body and swim freely across the seas without a worry. Of course, visits to Floyd and Jade are necessary. I have received letters of how business is going. _Good for them_.

My desk is still full of papers I need to sort, but not a problem.

One raise of my pen, and I’m able to clear the table. _Spotless._

“Hmm?”

Something catches my eye. A dwindling shadow, growing as it approaches my doorstep.

“He’s still in here?”

_Who could it be?_ I was ready to end the day. I shall leave a note for my aide to never let anyone come in after my office hours.

Feeling bothered, I swiveled my chair around, facing the wall.

If I were still a student, I would have faced anyone who’d come see me. But now… _No, that’s not it._ It’s not because I’ve outgrown my desire to be more… that I’ve cast the need for power aside. That’s _not_ it. I’ve no more need to do anyone favors. _I’m almost…_

A knock at the door comes. I rub my temples together in the shadows, hoping the visitor would think I’m not around and leave me be.

“Azul, are you in here?”

The voice, much clearer now, rings in my ears.

“Azul.”

It’s no longer a question. He commands. He speaks my name with such authority, as if asking me to come forward. _Someone who thinks he’s above me._ There are only a few who could push my name out of their mouths, few who could summon me with a voice full of conviction.

“Vil Schoenheit.”

I murmur his name, slowly turning my chair to face him. Indeed, he stands there, still dazzling with the beauty I’ve always–the world has always–known him for, crowned with a pale golden mane, the ends of it vividly dripping in the color of royalty.

“To what do I owe this pleasure… _senpai_?”

“They say you’ve changed a bit… I guess that’s true.”

Vil steps into the room, throwing the length of his trench coat behind him. _And what about you?_ I see the familiar air of confidence tailing him, and I stand up to lead him to the sofa.

“What are you saying?” I chuckle. “I don’t think anything’s changed at all.”

He sits down with the same form of elegance, never breaking his posture. _Old habits die hard,_ so they say. Vil looks up at me from under his long lashes, then he reaches out, grasping the length of my hair in his hand.

“It’s gotten quite long.” He smiles. “It suits you.”

The strands slip through his fingers, and he lets them fall like rain back to me.

“Why, thank you. Actually–” 

Perhaps he’s forgotten. It was so many years ago, but I still remember it all. _Not that it matters._

“Nevermind, look at you.” I reply. You don’t look a day over eighteen.”

“It’s the cream I’ve been using. Quite rejuvenating.”

So it seems. I set the teacup for him, and he takes it with refined grace.

It still fascinates me. The years had gone by, and I have never seen anyone as natural as Vil when it comes to practiced behavior. Even among the younger generation at Pomefiore, he has become that unattainable standard of beauty. _A living legend._

“Congratulations.” Vil says. “I heard you’re the number one candidate to be the next headmaster.”

“My, my, wherever did you hear that from?”

“The birds sing in the morning.”

Sitting back, I hold Vil’s gaze.

“And the mice listen at night, I suppose?”

_It’s true._ My eyes tell him. _And is this the height of my ambitions?_ Who knows. We’ll have to see. Azul Ashengrotto doesn’t fly, he _swims_. And this world is full of water. 

_Full of water._

Vil sets the teacup down without a sound. The air settles in silence, and the sun is setting. I have spent more time than I should, but somehow, I wait.

“When was the last time we saw each other?” Vil breaks the silence, letting his body lean against the armrest, allowing him to cup his chin.

“It was—”

“Oh right, my graduation.”

I nod. “Your’s, Malleus’, and Leona’s.” _It was ten years ago._

Vil crosses his legs, retelling the story of how the dorm managers at that time set up a party for them. It has been one of the moments I am fond of, considering how much time we’ve spent together, running around and taking care of the student activities.

“Yes, and do you remember?”

I tilt my head. _Do I remember?_ My mind goes back to that day, trying to make sense of this vague question. 

Vil looks at me expectantly, and I try to think…There was fanfare in the rose maze. Riddle had almost lost his temper. It was loud. It was… _Ah–_

A smile forms on Vil’s lips, knowing and excited. “It seems you do. That should make it much easier.”

– _It was a promise._

That day, there was no contract. Vil and I sat down as the rest of the students went to dance in the garden. There were no formalities, only the flowers were the witnesses to our impulsive covenant. _It’s easy to say I reject it. Easy to say no. I have no commitment. I don’t owe anyone any favors._

“Ten years.” I chuckle. “I’ve forgotten all about it.”

“You? The great Azul Ashengrotto, forget?” Vil says. “Quite a farce.”

I laugh at loud, but Vil stays quiet, eyeing me with a challenging stare.

“We haven’t signed anything. There was no contract.”

“It wasn’t a contract, Azul. It was a _promise_.”

_Touché. As expected, the evil queen does not disappoint._

I sigh in defeat, and Vil takes the glory with a clap of his hands. There is nothing left to be done. I am a man of my word, after all.

“Yes, yes, now you’ll have to grant my wish.”

“What else could you possibly want, granted you have everything?”

Vil motions me to lean closer, and I inch forward. It feels like there is so much distance between us, that I have to keep going further, just until I feel his skin brushing against my earlobe.

As he whispers what he needs done, I find myself thinking. 

One must not make vows when he is happy.*

* * *

[*] This is part of the audio from Azul’s album where he says. _“I’m feeling good today, if you have any requests, now is the time to ask.”_


End file.
